


Friends Care

by DAfan7711



Series: Dragon Age - Short stories, Vignettes [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Platonic Kissing, goodbye kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/pseuds/DAfan7711
Summary: Jayden Hawke’s boyfriend Anders sends him to check on their friend Caroline when she has a migraine. A combination of the prompts fluffy kiss and goodbye kiss for OC Kiss Week 2017 on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirkwallgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkwallgirl/gifts).



> An OC Kiss Week gift for my wonderful tumblr mutual, @kirkwallgirl, starring her Jayden Hawke and my Herbalist Caroline from the Dragon Age 2 universe.
> 
> [Read this story on tumblr](https://dafan7711.tumblr.com/post/155732182266/friends-care-jayden-hawke-and-herbalist-caroline).

The dim light was overwhelming. Hunched over the single candle on her worktable, Herbalist Caroline sipped sweetened water and ate a tiny bite of unsweetened applesauce, wishing the full headache would just hurry up and rear its ugly head, instead of vaguely tinkering with her stomach. At least then she could focus on the pounding pain and how to stop it, not this uncomfortable whatever-it-was. Like her tummy wanted to have a migraine while her head didn’t, and her tummy wasn’t talented enough to figure out how to do it properly.

A light double-knock on her Lowtown office door made her turn around on her stool and force her head upright. “It’s open.”

The door opened slowly, just enough for her friend Jayden Hawke to peek around it, his long red curls draped over his shoulder. “Caroline?” he asked softly. “You okay? Anders said you’d missed the clinic.”

“Shoot,” she sighed shallowly, because a deep breath might make her puke. She’d sent a messenger to Varric saying she’d miss lunch, but forgotten to let Anders and Hawke know she’d miss the Tuesday morning potions delivery. “I’m sorry, Hawke. Is he low on elfroot or mana potions? I’ve got plenty of both.”

She stood a little too fast, and grabbed the table behind her as nausea spun around her sternum.

“Hey,” Jay was suddenly at her side, holding her upright by her elbow. “What’s wrong?”

She smiled wanly. “Trying to have a migraine and having a lousy go at it.”

He placed his other hand between her shoulder blades and rubbed the muscles there until her stomach settled.

“Thanks. I’ll pack a basket for you to take with you. Wait, I put one together for the clinic last night.” She gestured toward the basket on the bench by the door. “What is wrong with my memory today? Maybe I need a nap.”

“You go ahead,” he said wrapping her in a warm hug, “I’ll lock up.”

“Oh, Jayden, thank you. You always seem to know what to do.”

“Hardly,” he chuckled.

She leaned back to examine his lovely round, freckled face. “You do. May I kiss you?”

“Of course,” he turned his cheek toward her.

“One for you,” she kissed one cheek, his short ginger beard tickling her lips, then turned to kiss the other. “And one for Anders.”

“Thanks. I’ll be sure he gets it.”

She laughed. “I’m sure you will.”

She toed off her boots and curled up in a spare blanket on top of her bed on the far side of her office while he gathered up the potions for the clinic and blew out the candle, leaving blessed darkness.

“I’ll have Varric stop by with some food for you later.”

“Thanks, Jayden,” she yawned, the lingering warmth of his hug guiding her toward the Fade.

By the time he’d slipped through the door and quietly turned the lock, she was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Jayden Hawke belongs to [Kirkwallgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkwallgirl/pseuds/Kirkwallgirl) on AO3. I adore her art and thoughts on Jay x Anders and other characters [on tumblr](http://kirkwallgirl.tumblr.com/). This was my third contribution to [OC Kiss Week 2017](https://dafan7711.tumblr.com/tagged/OCKISS17).
> 
> Herbalist Caroline belongs to DAfan7711. Read about Caroline's romance with Garrett and Fenris in [Know Our Hearts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5995837/chapters/13776151) on AO3.


End file.
